


Haunting

by Voglioungufo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Courtship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naruto is Just Naruto, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Konoha Village, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Protective Uchiha Obito, Shameless Smut, True Mates, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voglioungufo/pseuds/Voglioungufo
Summary: "I don't think I'll have the chance to meet another Omega so cute again" said the Alpha, running her thumb over her lower lip, applied just enough pressure that forced him to half open his mouth. "And if you are mine, I will not have to execute you."Naruto was not to be surprised, he knew how his world worked and what rules governed it. They were shinobi in a generational war that no one knew how it started; the children could not even turn six before finding themselves with a weapon in hand and the order to defend themselves. Only the strongest managed to age until the presentation of the second gender, but even so there were very few who managed to reach the age of twenty. In such a world, children were the most precious resource, more than water, food and gold. For this reason, Omega's kidnappings were not uncommon among the clans and Naruto feared that he had ended up in one of those situations.(Naruto is sixteen, but technically he is considered to be an adult. Obito is twenty-four years old.)(The story is also present in Italian on the site)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Haunting

The night was dark as ink, the overcast sky prevented the moon's rays from penetrating the forest and illuminating the undergrowth even if only dimly.

Naruto clutched his kunai, the only weapon he had managed to hold while running away from those Desert ninjas; according to the man who had given it to him, it was the weapon his father used when he was alive and that is why he cared a lot. It had a particular shape, trident, different from any other kunai he had ever wielded, in fact he didn't think he knew how to use it correctly. Not that it mattered. He was not there to launch an attack, his only intent was to be able to cross the Uchiha territories without being noticed. He had a lot of confidence in his ability to suppress his own presence, and thanks to Kurama's power he could also see him in that abysmal darkness. He wasn't very enthusiastic about giving him so much freedom on his body, but he had to make a deal with the demon inside him to be able to escape from the Alpha that had captured him.

He had heard horrible stories about Sasori and the Omegas he had obtained, rumored to have turned them all into puppets. Not even the fox wanted to submit to such a fate, so he was letting him use his power to escape.

Everything had gone well, until he had approached the Naka River, the one that marked the beginning of the Uchiha territories, and the wind had carried a wonderful smell to him, which he had not been able to resist. It was a dominant scent, which smelled of fire and wood, the smell of an Alpha. It was completely different from what he had smelled about Sasori, which seemed almost unnatural and made him disgusted. In fact, it was unlike any other smell he had ever smelled. It was so attractive that he was following it, even at the cost of entering the territories of his natural enemies.

He knew he didn't have to follow it, Kurama had grumbled all the reasons why what he was doing was dangerous and reckless, but Naruto wasn't famous for being the rational type. He had always relied on his instincts about him and right now he was telling him to find the source of this smell.

He stopped when he felt another presence, his copper eyes filtering the darkness. There was a man, definitely an Alpha, with a massive build covered in light armor. He looked like a simple sentry, one of those who monitored the borders.

 ** _Well, you saw it, now let's go_** , grumbled the demon in his mind.

 _I want to see him closer_ , he insisted.

He moved careful not to step on anything, biting his lip for the simple rustle of the leaves. He was moving against the wind, so he was confident that the Alpha would not notice his presence through the smell.

He leaned against a tree trunk to get past a bush, but as soon as his palm brushed the bark the Alpha turned towards him, as if he had pinpointed his exact position.

"Found you" he heard him murmur.

Naruto's eyes widened, was he looking for him? Were there any seals that had signaled his intrusion into enemy territory?

His heart leapt into his throat and he turned around ready to run, but he crashed into a wall of compact branches. He looked shocked at that obstacle that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, as if the branches had bent unnaturally to block it. It wasn't there before! What…

He did not think about it for too long, sensing the presence of the Alpha swooping down on him from behind. He used all his skill to slip away, the kunai firm in his hand to prepare for battle. But this Alpha was lightning fast and pushed him with monstrous force against the solid wooden wall behind him. He banged his head as he was blocked, one hand on his shoulder and the other tight around his wrist, to raise the hand with which he held the kunai above his head; his grip was so strong and painful that the weapon fell from his hand. He barely had the quick reflexes to disperse Kurama's chakra, so that his eyes would return to their usual blue and he would not discover his secret.

Just then the wind blew away some of the clouds at high altitude and the moonlight penetrated the foliage of the trees. He provided just enough silver lighting to make out the face he was facing.

He could see the strong features of the jaw, the straight shape of the nose, and the sharp eyes. His hair was as dark as that of the Uchiha he had met, as was his pale complexion. It would have been an extremely attractive face if the whole right side of him weren't crossed by deep old scars, which had deformed his skin like a rock carved out of water. He couldn't see anything else, because he noticed the red eyes as bright as hot coals. He knew next to nothing about the Uchiha's innate ability, the sharingan, but everyone had told him that you should never look Uchiha in his eyes when they were blood red. Naruto then narrowed his eyelids, determined not to look at him again.

Without sight, however, he felt terribly vulnerable in the hands of the enemy.

He had just escaped, but had let himself be enchanted by the smell of an Alpha only to end up being captured again, by an Uchiha for more. As they said: from the pan to the grill.

He tried to dominate his expression and his pheromones, he didn't want the Alpha to understand that he was scared, he had to concentrate on finding an escape route. But deprived of the sight of him as he was, he could not stop himself from wincing when he felt the tip of his nose brush against the skin of his neck. Naruto couldn't do anything to mask his Omega smell of him, sadly he knew that very well.

"You're a Senju," the Alpha considered, evidently recognizing him by the clothes. Naruto was still wearing the sash that testified to his loyalty to that clan, he was probably imagining that he was also part of him. Also, his blond hair was difficult to trace back to the Uzumaki.

The Uchiha had a low, hoarse voice that left him with the image of smoke and ash after a fire. From so close he could breathe in deeply the smell of conifers and burnt wood.

They had always told him that by the smell of the pheromones of a shinobi one could discover its nature as a chakra, Naruto would not have been surprised if this Alpha mainly used fire techniques. But that didn't explain the aftertaste of wood, resin, wood ...

The grip on his shoulder increased.

"You have violated our territories, I can't let you go," the Alpha threatened in a whisper, the tip of his nose going up the entire profile of his neck. "What should I do?"

Naruto gasped when he felt the flat of his tongue wet his cheek, he was licking it.

"Stop that!" he protested, forgetting to keep his eyes closed. He tried to fight the opponent's grip, but it was too tight and his every attempt evaporated when the Alpha repeated the gesture.

The air was becoming more and more saturated with his pheromones and Naruto's knees began to weaken under that presence of domination. He felt wetness build up between his thighs, a sensation he only felt when he was in the heat. From his mind they were pushed against each other: on the one hand Kurama who roared not to let himself be taken, on the other the nature of him Omega of him who just wanted to abandon himself.

The stranger's right hand took his chin, forcing him to show his face. The Alpha seemed to appreciate what he saw, a low growl reverberating from his throat, as if he were purring. Naruto knew what would happen if he didn't fight.

"I don't think I'll have the chance to meet another Omega so cute again" said the Alpha, running her thumb over her lower lip, applied just enough pressure that forced him to half open his mouth. "And if you are mine, I will not have to execute you."

Naruto was not to be surprised, he knew how his world worked and what rules governed it. They were shinobi in a generational war that no one knew how it started; the children could not even turn six before finding themselves with a weapon in hand and the order to defend themselves. Only the strongest managed to age until the presentation of the second gender, but even so there were very few who managed to reach the age of twenty. In such a world, children were the most precious resource, more than water, food and gold. For this reason, Omega's kidnappings were not uncommon among the clans and Naruto feared that he had ended up in one of those situations.

He trembled, but he did not know if it was from fear, anger or expectation. Compared to many others, he had introduced himself late as Omega and had never mated with anyone. Since he contained one of the clan relics, when he went into heat the Elders always made sure to isolate him somewhere. However, there had been numerous Alphas who had tried to claim him, but he had always avoided and chased them away since none of them ever liked him. But this was the first time that the presence of an Alpha made him so weak and excited. Really, Naruto had never felt like this, just by smelling another person. His thighs continued to shake, he had goosebumps and he realized how he was getting more and more humid, feeling the slick dripping. With Kurama's complicity, keeping his inner Omega under control was always easy, but this time… this time he felt overwhelmed.

The Alpha grabbed his hair at the nape of his neck, forcing him to show the gland on his neck.

“No one has claimed you”.

He pressed his mouth to the overly sensitive skin and kissed it, Naruto's eyes widened not only at the sensation, but especially at feeling his teeth press on that delicate spot.

He couldn't do it. Although his innermost desire was to let himself go to the sensations, to his nature, this was an Uchiha. An enemy. Maybe he wasn't going to return to camp, but he still had an honor and would never join an Uchiha.

“Yet you look grown-up. Did they lock you up during the heat? " the Alpha guessed.

It was too hot, Naruto felt on the verge of melting and he couldn't hold back a whimper, pushing himself against the sturdy body that pinned him. Uchiha chuckled at that action.

"Yes, baby, I'll make you feel good."

He kissed him back on that spot and Naruto let out a harsh sigh, weakened by the tingling sensation that ran all over his body. The warm breath he felt on his neck made him shiver as if he had a fever.

His clarity suddenly returned when he felt the sting of thick canines on his skin, he realized it was really going to happen but it was too late to stop it now. Naruto screamed at the exact moment his fangs bit, hard, piercing his sensitive skin. He shivered strongly, almost collapsing to the ground, now it was only the weight of the Alpha to keep him standing, nailed to the wooden wall.

Ever since he discovered the bond between Alpha and Omega, Naruto had been stalking everyone to know what it felt like to get the bite. He had always imagined it as a beautiful moment, full of sudden serenity. But the feeling he got when the canines broke the skin had nothing to do with feelings of peace and quiet. He felt like he was on fire. Every cell in his body burned in a combination of stinging pain and cloudy pleasure, bursting from his neck to reach every part of his being. He felt how that simple bite really changed something in him, like a string of chakra gripping every bundle of nerve, muscle and bone.

The shock wave was too strong and in a moment of blackout he found himself unable to stand up, he collapsed on the Alpha with all his weight; head dangling empty.

"I got you" assured the Uchiha.

He still had limp muscles, unable to react, and Naruto felt deep frustration when he felt him lay down on the ground.

A sudden burst of chakra ran through his entire body, certainly Kurama trying to make him recover faster. He was once again able to take control of his muscles and fought against the Alpha who wanted to keep him down.

Fuck, he bit him.

The problem had just gotten fucking serious. He had to force himself to think, to realize how dangerous what he was doing was. It didn't matter that he felt attracted to this stranger, he absolutely couldn't let go of him. Even if he did not intend to return to the camp, allowing himself to an enemy he would lose all his honor of him, despite everything Naruto was still a shinobi.

He had to escape now, before he caught him and the irreparable happened. If he left now in a few days, away from the Alpha that had caused it, the mark would heal and he would be free again, not claimed. He could still find a mate to spend his life with.

He tried to sit up, ready to run away, but the Alpha pressed a hand hard on his chest.

" _Stay down_ ," he ordered using the Voice.

Naruto didn't blink, on the contrary he looked at him annoyed and continued to wriggle, and in response he bared his fangs. He knew he had very prominent and thick canines because of the demon that inhabited him, he knew they could compete with those of an Alpha. He growled at him, even though he got no fearful reaction. On the contrary, the Alpha looked at him puzzled that his order had not had any effect.

"Stay down," he repeated.

Naruto made the mistake of staring into his eyes as he growled. The next second he found himself slammed into a dim curtain, his head on someone's lap. A gentle hand stroked his hair, the smell of medicines mixed with the faint and barely hinted pheromones of a Beta.

"Shhh," Iruka whispered, holding him tighter. "You'll be fine, you'll heal."

He sniffed at him and rubbed against his master's strong thighs, lulled by the feeling of protection that his scent, his caresses and his voice gave him. He felt so good that he was on the verge of falling asleep ...

 ** _Kit, wake up!_** _,_ yelled a thick voice in his head. **_It's a genjutsu, it's not real!_**

Naruto snapped his eyes open, cold sweat stuck to his body. He was back in the forest, lying on the grass and dirt, the Alpha towering over him. He felt a surge of anger at the realization that he had been forced into an illusion, especially for having evoked that memory in him, for having exploited Iruka. He jumped up with his back, the Alpha believed that he was now totally at his mercy so he did not expect the headbutt he received at all.

Well, Naruto always prided himself on having a hard head.

The Alpha retreated a bit for the backlash and Naruto knew he had to take advantage of that moment to escape, Kurama was literally screaming it out of his head. He had to escape, now or never.

But he didn't move. His body didn't want to know it was moving and he felt something inside him crying at the idea of running away. Surely it was not Kurama, who on the contrary was raging in his head.

**_Stupid human! If I had known you wanted to go mate with the first one I would never have helped you!_ **

Was this it? Was it the instinct to mate that pushed him towards the scent of the Alpha?

He studied him ready to shoot, and he realized that the Uchiha had stepped back, studying him in his time. His eyes were still red, two glints in the night, and now they looked at him as a potential enemy, not a companion. That look made Naruto proud, testified to his strength as a warrior.

The moment of stasis lasted long enough for the pheromones of both to subside, cooling in the excitement. Naruto wasn't running away yet and the Uchiha still seemed intent on finding out what was going to do that Omega so bizarre that he resisted the Voice and the Genjutsu.

In the end, the stasis was just interrupted by the Uchiha, who pushed forward again, but stopped as soon as he saw Naruto stiffen and ready to jump away. He then he tilted his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were no longer as bright as ruby, but black as the night on the forest: he had deactivated the sharingan.

Naruto didn't know why he did it, it was a gesture that put him at a disadvantage, so he watched the next move.

Run away or stay? He was still very undecided.

He could not remain indecisive for much longer, however, especially since the Alpha was returning to him; a few more seconds and running away would no longer be a possible option. However, he had to find a solution that would bring all the conflicting parties within himself to agreement.

The Uchiha was almost on top of him when Naruto kicked, levering him to crawl even farther. The Alpha took him by the ankle, trying to prevent him from escaping, but Naruto only needed to release the Fox chakra for a few seconds to free himself. Predictably, the Uchiha burned his palm when coming into contact with the malevolent chakra and abruptly let go of her grip.

Naruto quickly got to his feet, but he didn't run away as he should have. His inner Omega still pawed for him to stay there, lie down and offer his bare neck. His most arcane nature wanted that Alpha, he recognized it as a possible companion ... It had never happened to him before.

He clenched his hands into fists.

“If you really want to take me,” he yelled with all the breath he had in his throat, “at least court me first! And do it decently! "

Before the stupid Alpha could argue or try to catch him back, he ran away.


End file.
